Thank You
by FrostofThunder
Summary: Where did Itachi go every time he told Sasuke "Another time"? *Yaoi*


**Thank You**

"Itachi-niisan, you said you'd train with me today!" Sasuke said with a pout as he watched his older brother put his shoes on. Itachi looked over his shoulder and motioned for Sasuke to come over. Sasuke couldn't stop in time as he was poked in the forehead.

"Another time Sasuke," Itachi said as he stood up.

"It's always another time," Sasuke said as he rubbed his forehead. Itachi slid the door shut and leaned against for a moment.

"Sorry Sasuke, but this is important." He mumbled to himself and began to walk.

He found himself standing outside the door to a room. A room he's been going to for about two weeks now. Yet every time he found himself at the door, he had to wait, take a breath, and then step in. He closed the door behind him and stood there. He watched the figure in the bed, which was looking out the window.

"Why do you keep coming back?" a tired voice said.

"Why do you keep asking that question whenever I come?" Itachi asked right back. He grabbed a chair and brought it beside the bed and sat down, studying the figure.

"You should really get some sleep, Kakashi-sama," Itachi said in a delicate voice.

"You should spend more time with your brother, not me," Kakashi said as he looked towards Itachi.

"Have you been eating?"

"Don't change the subject."

"You changed it first."

Kakashi turned his head back to the window. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Which one? You've asked a lot of questions over the past two weeks."

"Why do you keep coming here?"

Itachi hesitated. He had to be careful. Kakashi was still unstable. He remembered back to the first day he came to visit. He's never been so afraid in his life. To see his friend so hurt, so broken. He wasn't even sure it was the same man when he came running to the hospital, hearing the screams. The first time Itachi had seen him all he saw was anger and guilt on the man's face. He had said simply 'It wasn't your fault'. Those simple words, words that were meant for comfort, earned him a punch in the face. 'You don't know anything!' was the response. He was right. Itachi didn't know anything, but Kakashi was his friend, and he didn't leave. Since then he's been coming every day.

"I'm your friend."

Kakashi let out a laugh. "Those words will get you killed."

Itachi looked up.

"Go home, be with your family. I'm better off alone."

"No."

"You'd rather be with me then Sasuke?"

"Sasuke understands."

"Sasuke understands. Heh, so he understands that you gotta go spend time with some guy who, just being friends with, can get you killed?"

Itachi's had enough, he stood up.

"Stop it Kakashi!"

Kakashi couldn't help but be a little surprised. Itachi balled his hands in fists, his knuckles turning white.

"You are a great shinobi. Deaths happen; this was not your fault. I'm sure even she told you that while she was dying in your arms. I'm sure a lot of people have told you that. You have to stop this! You beat yourself up over something that can't be prevented! I hate seeing you like this! It hurts me every day to just walk through that door and see you killing yourself! But I won't stop! I won't stop coming! Not until you're out of this bed and back on missions! And that's because I'm your friend!"

Itachi was left panting, never, NEVER has he broken down before. He looked towards Kakashi, who had a neutral face on.

"I have to go," he mumbled and headed for the door.

"Itachi," he stopped his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes?"

"….Thank you."

And Itachi left.

The next morning Itachi walked towards the hospital. He felt he should apologize to Kakashi after his outburst. Kakashi was his senior after all, and he was quite disrespectful lashing out like that. When he reached the hospital entrance he stopped.

"What's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Itachi's head.

"You got released?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I took what you said yesterday into some consideration. You were right." Kakashi looked lost in thought for a moment then gave Itachi a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"Heh, no problem." Itachi said as he swatted the hand on his head away.

"Heheh, hey, wanna get something to eat? Or should you get back to Sasuke?"

"Yeah, you look like you can use some food. Sasuke's at the academy anyway."

Kakashi smiled again and led the way. Itachi, who was also smiling, followed, but his smile disappeared for a brief moment. He remembered his mission. He had just healed Kakashi, and now he was going to end up breaking him. He decided to enjoy the time he had left, with Kakashi because the next time they meet, they'll be enemies.


End file.
